Haunts and a Hurricane
by waffleman1314
Summary: Phineas and Perry are lost in an old, deserted mansion and waiting out a storm. They've lost the others, and...wait...what was that noise! Guess you'll just have to find out.


**Hey guys, I has another one-shot for you, written by AJ! This one is a spooky Phineas and Ferb one! That makes this my 4th upload of the day! Hehehe on a roll :)**

* * *

I held the candle up in Phineas' face and saw him staring directly at me. His furious, red eyebrows were furrowed low into his face and his blue eyes sparkled with anxiety. He was still trying to continue our staring contest. And I'd bothered to go and get a candle because the power had gone out. I locked my brown eyes with his, and the corner of his mouth slid up into a smile.

"I guess this means I win, Perry," he laughed. "You weren't holding that before the lights went out, now were you?"

"No, I wasn't," I blinked at him, hating that I had to admit defeat.

Phineas smiled wide, knowing I couldn't possibly lie to him. He enjoyed that honest trait about me when I was playing games with him. But now wasn't the time to play games. We were lost in an abandoned mansion and we had no clue where Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, or Candace had run off to. I don't remember bringing Irving, but something told me we'd end up finding him as well.

We'd come here earlier today in hopes of renovating the oldest historical structure in Danville, but, as we'd come to find out, it was no easy job. Just after we'd walked in, the door had involuntarily shut itself and locked us inside. Then, it started to rain outside. The wind picked up. Hail started falling. Cows flew past the windows. Okay, maybe not the cows, but plenty of other things were flying past the glass that were larger than me. Wind howled mournfully outside of the rickety, old house. I shuddered.

"You scared?" Phineas grinned. "You should have seen our haunted house."

"Oh, trust me, Phinny, I did," I rolled my eyes. "But that's not to be bothered with at the moment! We have to find the others!"

"Relax, Perry!" Phineas slapped me on the back rather forcefully. "It's just a house. How much harm can they be in? We've built skyscrapers and roller coasters, I doubt we'll get into any trouble we can't handle."

He turned his back on me and walked ahead into the darkness. I followed him quickly, thrusting the candle out in front of myself so that he had plenty of light to see. Broken boards opened holes into a pitch black basement below us and shattered glass was scattered across the splintery floor, just waiting to be stepped on. I wasn't about to let Phineas hurt himself. My guilty conscience would never forgive me if it did.

We carefully stepped along the passage, keeping our eyes out for dangerous spots in the floor and for any sign of the others. At one point, the wind outside blew in violently through an open window and covered me with hundred-year-old curtains. Phineas told me to stop screaming like a girl as he pulled them off. I just shot an angry look at him and continued to walk behind him. He turned around and walked backwards long enough to stick his tongue out at me.

"Why such a scaredy-pus today?" Phineas laughed. "It's not like this house is out to get you."

"Phinny, watch your back…" I warned.

"Really, Perry, I'd think that you- aaagh!" Phineas yelped, walking straight through a giant spider web. "Ew, ew! Get it off! Get it off! Yuck! Spiders! Ew!"

"Yep," I chuckled. "I'm the scaredy-pus alright."

"That's not funny," Phineas glowered at me. "That's not funny at all."

"It is to me," I smiled. "And it serves you right, too, laughing at me for being cautious. I'll have you know, being cautious has saved my butt so many times. Like, the time that I was trapped in a room slowly filling with lava, I had to-"

"I am really not in the mood for one of your glorious escapes," Phineas grumbled.

"Well, then," I put one hand on my hip.

"C'mon, let's keep going," Phineas sighed. He turned around and started to walk off when I saw it, sitting still on his back.

"Phinny!" I exclaimed. "It's on you!"

"What?" Phineas turned his head to look at me, confused. "What are you talking about, Perry? Can you ever make sense?"

"The spider! It's on your back, and it's huge!" I picked up a board and whacked him in the back to try and kill it. Fortunately, I didn't kill Phineas. Unfortunately, the spider jumped on me and I screamed like a girl again. "Phiiiiineaaaaaas!"

"You're such a baby, Perry!" Phineas picked himself up and turned back around. His eyes got real wide when he saw that the spider was about the size of me. Yeah. I'm the baby, alright. Let's see him face a spider that's the size of him. "WHAT THE ARACHNID THAT THING COULD EAT YOU!"

"IT'S TRYING TO EAT MY FACE!" I shrieked. Phineas picked up a crowbar that was sitting to his right and ran at the spider. When he swung, the spider crawled away quickly and he ended up hitting me in the forehead. "Ow…"

"Sorry, Perry," he murmured. He got into a baseball stance and faced off with the spider. I heard a very angry-sounding growl, and Phineas stepped back. "Whoa, I think he's angry."

"No, that was my stomach," I grinned sheepishly.

"That was a loud sound for a little platypus," Phineas rolled his eyes. He ran at the spider and threw the crowbar into one of it's eyes. It made a sound very similar to nails on a chalkboard. I covered my ears and winced. That was really hurting my head. Pulling myself up, I thought about what I could do to help him.

I pulled off my signature fedora and threw my arm into it. It was kinda like a purse that old ladies carry around- you could find anything and everything in there, yet had no clue how it all fit in there in the first place. Pulling out one of my grappling hooks, I aimed for the spider's front two legs and pulled the trigger. The rope wrapped around his legs and I pulled them tighter together.

"Nice, job, Perry!" Phineas said, as he stabbed the crowbar into its abdomen. It curled up into a giant ball, just the way spiders do when they die. "Why didn't you think of that earlier?"

"Um, there was a spider on my face," I shrugged. "What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Phineas shook his head. We stared at each other for a while, blinking and sharing an understood fear of spiders. Then, I picked up the candle from off of the floor and nodded for us to continue. He nodded back and pivoted on his heels to walk back down the hall.

The lighting outside had me believing that it was the middle of the night, but my watch still read three o'clock. Wind was still howling madly outside, sounding very much like a train's horn, blaring long and loud. My fur stood on ends. Years of training couldn't wipe away my fear of storms. It was pathological; I was born like this and it wasn't about to change.

Once we were sure we'd searched the entire first floor, we decided that the next floor to check would be upstairs. Phineas went to climb the stairs, but I reminded him that we'd forgotten to check the kitchen. Sighing, he flooded me into it, jumping a little every time the floor creaked. He whistled innocently and opened up the oven quickly.

"AHA!" Phineas exclaimed, as if he'd found someone hiding inside. Instead, he stepped back and frowned, humming disappointedly to himself. "Well, no one in there."

"Phineas, be serious," I told him. "Who would hide in the oven?"

"Um, Irving," Phineas raised his eyebrows pointedly. "He'll hide anywhere to get a good look at what Ferb and I are doing. It's kind of creepy, now that you think about it."

"Yeah," I half-laughed, waving the candle around to get a good look at the room.

"Perry! Look out!" Phineas jumped at me and took us both out. Just as I turned to ask what that was all about, I saw an axe fall from the wall and hit the floor so hard it went through it. Phineas and I looked at each other then screamed. I jumped up to get out of there, but Phineas grabbed my tail and pulled me back to avoid being hit by the refrigerator, which also decided to fall for no reason. It made more sense than the axe, though.

"THE KITCHEN WANTS TO KILL US!" I shouted. Phineas cupped a hand over my mouth.

"You are really blowing this out of proportion, Perry!" he hissed. "The house is not out to get you, and I don't want you to keep saying so!"

I mumbled something excitedly and pointed in front of us.

"CALM DOWN!" Phineas ordered. "Stop panicking like a fraidy-cat and focus, I don't think that anything is going to…to…to…"

He let go of my mouth and started to back up slowly. Now he saw what I had seen. Something in a large, black cloak was coming at us very slowly. Two red eyes glowed from beneath the hood of the cloak, unblinking. I was starting to think that I should really check back on my horror stories to see what kind of creature this was, but, quite frankly, I wasn't sure I owned any. Phineas looked at me helplessly.

"RUN!" I said, scooping up the candle and making a breakaway to the staircase. I could hear Phineas at my heels, panting and stepping very heavily. We dashed upstairs and shut the door at the top. Out of breath, we slid down the door with our backs to it, gulping the air down nervously. I wiped my free hand across my forehead, removing all of the sweat that was pouring down my face.

"Wh-what w-was that?" Phineas gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"I-I don't know…" I mumbled.

A slow thumping sound came from behind us, followed by the eerie jingle of chains being dragged along the floor. I leapt up and made for the closest room, with Phineas close behind me. We shut that door behind us and I held the candle up to view our surroundings. Ironically enough, we'd shut ourselves into a bathroom.

When we'd turned a complete three-sixty, we found ourselves looking into a mirror. Suddenly, our darkened images turned into our worst fears, staring us straight in the eyes and daring us to hold our gaze. Both of us screamed and turned around. A laugh emitted from somewhere behind us. We both looked up in opposite directions.

"Aren't you a little young to be exploring a haunted mansion?" a voice echoed.

"YES! YES, WE ARE!'" we both screamed. Phineas grabbed ahold of me, and I grabbed ahold of him, dropping the candle to the floor. The flame went out and we were left in compete darkness screaming like girls and hugging each other tightly. We sank to our knees, and I buried my face into Phineas' chest. Our eyes were closed tight. I was pretty sure it was doomsday.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on. I opened my eyes when I heard the switch and saw Ferb laughing hard at us. He pointed at us, unable to say a word, and continued to laugh until he turned red in the face.

"You should have seen you two!" he said, trying to stop laughing. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Spider! Spider! Get it off!"

Phineas let go of me and we stared at each other, very embarrassed. Isabella, Irving, Baljeet, and Buford all stepped out from their own hiding spaces laughing as well. Everyone was laughing at us. I could feel my cheeks burning hot with embarrassment.

"But, I don't understand…" Phineas whispered.

"The storm was getting so rough, we figured you'd fall for the whole 'power-going-out' thing," Isabella explained. "The rest- well, you and Perry were easier to scare than we originally had thought. I had no clue you two were such scaredy-cats!"

The entire room broke out laughing again. Candace had now joined the scene and was also laughing hysterically at us. Phineas nervously began to laugh himself, but I told myself not to bother. Next time, I would be the prankster and they'd all be sorry.

Next time, baby, next time.

* * *

**Theres 2 other stories, a crossover, and another one-shot to read on my profile! Check it out! Tell me what you thought of this fun one-shot :)**


End file.
